Wandering Heroes
These are the heros of Kelestia who simply roam. No major contributions have been made as of yet. Volen Volen is a 28-year old, Half-Orc. Not much is known of her outside of her prowess in combat. Her appearance and demeanor tend to cause people to avoid her, but she's used to that. Anyone who spends more than a few moments in her company may be able to notice that there is clearly more to this orc than meets the eye, but few, if any, have been able to discern anything about her past. Diego Throll Diego is a 28 year old, Human Ranger.Diego was born in Latharail (La-thar-rye-l) a village of Elves, Dwarves, and Men in the White Mountains. Diego's mother died during child birth, and Baerien, an old Ranger who saved Diego's mother from a raid on her village, adopted him. Once Diego turned 7 years old, Baerien took him as his apprentice. Diego learned the traits of the Rangers from Baerien, and many Elven and Dwarven Rangers they met out in the Wild. Once Diego turned 18, he joined the armies of the Western kingdoms in order to fight evil menaces that ravaged the lands. He quickly rose through the ranks and became a Captain of a group of Rangers. During this time, Baerien went looking for a great Enemy that he believed was the source of all of the evil that ravaged the land. He was slain by evil forces, and upon hearing this news, Diego resigned his post and went into the wild. Feeling guilt over his master's death, Diego hunts evil creatures all over the world and beyond. Diego stands 5'11" tall with short blonde hair, ice blue eyes, pale complexion, and a short blonde beard that has a tinge of red in it. He wears a long studded leather coat, with studded leather guantlets and boots, all of Dwarvish make. He has a green hooded cloak over his coat that has an carved silver Elvish brooch. He sometimes wears a black mask that covers the lower half of his face. His Longbow is of Elvish design and his quiver is over his right shoulder. He has a longsword on his left hip and a short sword on his lowerback. Diego finds a thrill in hunting evil creatures, be they Magical beasts, Undead, or Humanoid. He hopes to slay as many evil creatures as he can in order to make the lands free and safe from evil. Thanos Lycantus What a confusing tale is this halfling's life story. From the time of his birth until manhood he lived as the only halfling among a small human caravan, which made a meager living selling spices and seeds. Often times these items were stolen, but Thanos was excessively innocent and his naivety protected him from the knowledge of his actions. Of course upon learning the details of his lifestyle he was forced to ex-communicate himself for the sake of his scruples. He traveled the road for a long while living off of small animals and the aid of helpful travelers. He made friends easily and the hunters and rangers who he met along the way helped to teach him how to survive. These skills were excentuated by his time spent with a group of deserters from the ()army. During his time with these men and women he was taught to fight for his life in multiple successful reposessions. He liked to call his work "Reposession" because it made him feel less like a thief. He would donate a majority of the money he aquired to the children and women he would meet along the way. He learned how to steal while learning how to give. One day while traveling he came across a small stone with a black gem resting at it's center. Without thinking he placed it in his pocket hoping to trade it for a good or service, as time went on he forgot it was in his posession and it still remains to this day in his satchel. It seems to protect him with uncanny luck since his adventures often lead him into the "Clutches of danger..." Crystal Icebooty Crystal Icebooty is a half human-half ice wrath witch bitch. She is 5'8" with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She has the ability to freeze the hearts of man around her. She does this by scandalously dancing and seductively ripping off her clothes.revealing her breasts, her nipples turn ice cold hard enough to cut glass and extend into the man's chest freezing him for 10 seconds. She wields an ice staff which doubles as her special dildo she uses to distract her victims and tease them with her sexuality. She can shoot ice spikes out of her vagina and her legs have enough force to crack a rock in half. She is 100% sexuality and a force to be reckoned with.